One messed up Party
by LostForever06
Summary: Ok, my friend and I thought about this fic a while ago. We haven't had time to finish it right away, it was suppose to be for the holidays xmas perhaps, but we finished it now. It's a late fic worth reading though I promise so go ahead and check it out.


1This is a fic that my friend, Kaira-chan15, and I made up. It's a fun little holiday fic, so enjoy. It's about a x-mas party being held at Kakashi's place. All of Team 7 is invited, but a surprise guest shows up towards the end…you have to wait and see .

Disclaimer: We don't own any of this.

One Messed Up Christmas Party

"A Christmas party? Tomorrow night?" Naruto reads aloud as he holds the shiny, golden invitation in his hands, "Wow that's nice of Kakashi-sensei. Wait, what do I wear?! Does that mean I need to dress up in a tuxedo?"

"No, you baka," answers Sasuke leaning against the bridge, looking at the frozen water underneath, "It's just a party, you dress how you want."

"Oh, I love parties!" cheers Sakura. Then she turns towards Sasuke, "Um…Sasuke-kun…you want to go as my date?"

"I'll go with you!" announces Naruto happily.

"No idiot! I asked Sasuke-kun," snaps Sakura punching him hard across his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" asks Naruto rubbing his head.

"Where did Sasuke-kun go?" Sakura looks at the spot where Sasuke had been, but he is no longer there.

"Maybe the teme ran away from you," Naruto gets up from the floor, "See, he doesn't want to be your date. You should go with me."

"I see you got my invitation," says a voice behind them.

Naruto and Sakura turn around to find that it's their sensei.

"Yeah, yeah, we got the invite,' answers Naruto putting his hands behind his head, "So, why did you invite us anyway?"

"I invited you guys because you are my students," Kakashi smiles, even though it can't be seen through his mask, "Where is Sasuke-kun? We need to begin our training."

"Sasuke-kun left because Naruto was being a jerk to him!" answers Sakura annoyed.

"Huh? But, but, Sakura-chan is-"

Kakashi interrupts him. "Go find Sasuke-kun."

"What?! Why?" complains Naruto refusing to move from his spot.

"Because Naruto, he is your teammate and we are not going to train without him," says Kakashi sternly, "Now, go find him. We'll wait here."

Naruto walks away, mumbling under his breath. _Why does Kakashi-sensei make me go after him? It's Christmas, yet Sasuke is acting so cold towards everyone. Just like the teme anyway. _Suddenly, he sees Sasuke sitting on top of a tree branch, looking out towards the distance. _Why does he look so sad? _The blond goes over to the tree, and jumps to the branch Sasuke's sitting on.

Sasuke doesn't move, he continues to look over towards the village. "It's funny, to see all those people getting so excited over Christmas. It's pathetic."

"Oi, Sasuke-kun, why do you hate Christmas so much?" asks Naruto seriously, looking over at his teammate.

No answer. After some time, Sasuke answers quietly, "I guess…I hate it…because I've never really had a…Christmas. Maybe, when I was younger, but it was short-lived after Itachi killed my clan." It makes him feel ashamed to admit he has never felt that same happiness that so many others have during the holidays. Sasuke would spend most holidays by himself, with no one to share the moment with him…not even his brother. Although, he always believed Naruto spent his holidays with Iruka, but in reality Naruto was just as alone as Sasuke was. A gentle hand lands on Sasuke's shoulder, bringing him back to his senses. Looking over, he notices it is Naruto's hand.

"Sasuke-kun, I want you to come to the party tomorrow," says Naruto, "I know how you feel, it's hard to be alone for the holidays, but you have people to share it with now. Say you'll come, please?"

Sasuke looks at the blond for a moment. _No matter if I go…it still won't heal this emptiness I have inside. _"Ok, I'll go, will you leave me alone now dobe?"

Naruto grins, and releases his hand from Sasuke's shoulder. "You won't regret it, I promise!" He stays sitting on the branch, next to Sasuke, both of them looking far off into the distance.

Sakura stood in front of her mirror, checking her appearance. After three hours of rummaging through her closet for a perfect outfit, she had finally found it. She wore a hot pink skirt that went with a magenta tank top. Over the tank top she wore a small jacket that matched the color of her skirt. She straightened out her clothes and blew herself a kiss in the mirror. "Now Sasuke-kun will have to fall in love with me after he sees me like this!" Apparently, she thought she looked quite lovely, but to anyone else she would've looked like an oversized cherry or strawberry.

"Sakura!" Her mother called. "You're going to be late for the party if you don't hurry up!" Sakura twitched.

"I will mom!" (Inner Sakura) _Jeez! You don't have to treat me like a child anymore!!! _Didn't her mother understand the importance of looking perfect for her beloved Sasuke-kun? Grabbing her shuriken holder and quickly strapping it on to her leg, she ran out of her room and out the door before her mother could bother her anymore.

Kakashi looks over at the clock. _They should've been here an hour ago. And they bug me about being late. _A loud knock on the front door brings Kakashi back to reality. He opens the door to reveal a bush of bright yellow hair standing in front of him. "Hello Naruto, glad you could make it. Come in."

"Yeah, thanks Kaka-sensei. Hey, is Sakura-chan here?" asks Naruto looking around the room.

"No, no one is here yet. You're the first to arrive" answers Kakashi.

"Oh…what about Sasuke? Is he here yet?"

"No, didn't you just hear me. I said you are the first to arrive." Kakashi leaves Naruto by himself in the living room.

Naruto looks at his surroundings for a few minutes when someone suddenly knocks at the front door.

"Can you get that Naruto," yells Kakashi from the kitchen.

"Ok Kaka-sensei," says Naruto already making his way towards the door. When he opens it he is happy to see that it's Sasuke. A wide grin makes its way across his face. "So, you took my word and decided to come?"

Sasuke blushes slightly, and turns his head away from the blonde's sight; "I only came cuz I promised." Then he looks around. "Besides, this so-called party seems to be a dull one. Where is every one?"

"Sasuke, I'm glad to see you've decided to come," says Kakashi coming in from the kitchen with a cake in his hands. "There are still more coming by the way."

"Oh…ok?" Kakashi goes back into the kitchen, leaving Naruto and Sasuke by themselves.

"Oi, Sasuke."

"What is it Naruto?"

"How do you get your hair to spike so perfectly?"

Sasuke looks at his teammate with confusion. "What kind of question is that baka?"

Naruto is about to answer when he's interrupted by a knock at the front door. "I'll get it!" He swung open the door to reveal Sakura. "Ah, Sakura-chan!" he said gleefully. "Wow…you look really cute!" Naruto's face was about as pink as Sakura's outfit.

Sakura nearly fell over. _Why is it that I always get a compliment from that idiot? Who I really want it from is… _"Oh, Sasuke-kun! So you came? I'm glad!" Sasuke merely glanced at her then looked away. _Ahh…what can I do to get him to notice me? _

"Ah, Sakura. Glad you could make it." Kakashi smiled at her from the kitchen door.

"Thank you." She sniffed the air, and her face lit up. "What are you cooking? It smells delicious!"

His mask creased in a smile. "You'll have to wait and see."

Naruto stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "So what are we gonna do for fun, Kaka-sensei? Do you have any games planned?"

"Actually…I do have a game planned…" Kakashi said. "Let me just put this in the oven and then we can play." He returned to the kitchen and left the three genin wondering.

A few minutes later and Kakashi returned with a bottle. "Please, form a circle." When they were all seated he placed the bottle in the middle of the circle. "The game we're playing is truth or dare, but we're using a bottle to choose the people, instead of getting to choose ourselves."

"YAHA!" Naruto cheered. "I love this game!"

"Shut up and let him explain the rules, baka!" A fierce whack on the head from Sakura caused him to quiet down.

"I think you all know how to play truth or dare, so I'll just tell you the added rule."

"Added rule?" The three genin questioned.

"Yeah, added rule. To make it more fun. Ok, if you are dared to do something, or if you have to tell the truth, then you have to do exactly what the person wants you to do. You can't refuse. And if you do…." He paused dramatically. "…then you will have to strip in front of everyone here."

An awkward silence filled the room. "Kakashi-sensei…why in the world do you have a perverted consequence like that?" Sasuke asked.

"I know that none of you will want to strip in front of everyone here, well maybe Naruto wouldn't mind," he was interrupted by an angry retort from Naruto. "So I made that rule so that you won't turn down what you have to do. It makes it more fun for everyone."

"I see…" said Sakura.

"Oh, and one more thing. You can't dare someone anything that involves harming anyone, and you can't dare anything rated ages 18 and older."

More awkward silence. _What does he take us for? We're only 12; we're obviously not going to be daring anything like that. Jeez…what a pervert. _Sasuke thought.

"Ok, then let's begin!" Kakashi announced. "I'll start." He spun the bottle, and a few moments later it landed on Naruto. "Naruto…truth or dare?"

"Dare! I can take on anything you can think of!" He said confidently.

Kakashi's eyes sparkled in amusement. "Oh really? Ok then, I dare you to kiss Sasuke."

Silence filled the room once again. "I knew this was a bad idea…" Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto freaked out. "W-what!? Kaka-sensei, that's not fair! It's a perverted dare, let me do another one!"

Kakashi shook his head. "There are no take backs. You have to do it. Either that, or strip."

Naruto gulped. _There's no way that I'm gonna strip and let Sasuke make fun of me for the rest of my life! …but there's no way that I'm gonna kiss Sasuke either! Oh well…I don't really have a choice…_

Naruto took a small, tentative step towards Sasuke, then another. Sasuke noticed this movement out of the corner of his eye. He was in the middle of taking another step when he was cut off.

"Take one step closer to me and I'll shove chidori up your-"

"All right all right, I'll stay away from you!" Naruto sighed. "Ok…I guess that means I have to strip…"

He was about to undress when Sakura released a high pitched scream and covered her eyes. "Ahhh noooo! My eyes! I'll be scarred for life!"

Kakashi released a sigh. "Fine, I'll let it slide for now Naruto, but only because I don't want to traumatize Sakura and everyone else in this room. Move on to the next person."

Sakura stopped screaming and looked relieved. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. You saved me!" Naruto grumbled something about him not looking _that _ugly, but took his turn to spin the bottle.

Naruto spins the bottle. _Come on...let me get Sakura-chan._ The bottle points to Sasuke. _Damn it! _

"You better not make me do anything stupid Naruto," says Sasuke annoyed.

"Fine then teme. Let me think," says Naruto putting his hands behind his head. "Is it true you are emo?"

"WTF Naruto? That's a stupid question. I'm not answering," snorts Sasuke folding his arms across his chest.

"If you don't answer you have to strip," snaps Naruto coldly," Can we all agree that Sasuke-teme is an emo?"

"That's it, I'm leaving," states Sasuke walking towards the front door.

Naruto gets up and is about to go after Sasuke when Kakashi stops him.

"Let him leave."

"What? Why? He can't just leave," complains Naruto.

"Don't worry. He'll be back," says Kakashi.

Walking with the white sheet of thick snow beneath his feet, Sasuke makes his way far from Kakashi's house. Only a few feet away, Sasuke stops by a tree nearby. _Stupid baka, he makes any holiday a bad one. _Leaning against the tree he closes his eyes for a minute and lets the memories pass through his mind.

_Why Nisan? Why couldn't we have a Christmas? Why'd you have to kill them all?_ _There is no joy in my life. There is no-_

His eyes shoot open as he snaps back to reality at the feeling of someone's presence.

"Sasuke, what are you doing out here in the cold?" asks a voice all-to-familiar to the young Uchiha.

"Itachi?! Why are you here? What do you want?"

"Why am I here you ask." Itachi closes his eyes.

Sasuke knows what his brother is about to do and is prepared. Like second nature, Sasuke quickly reacts by shutting his eyes tightly.

Itachi laughs at his little brother's action as he opens his own eyes again to reveal no other than...his own onyx eyes. "I am here because I want to celebrate the holidays with the one I love...you Sasuke."

Opening his eyes slowly, the young Uchiha finds Itachi's lips on his forehead. Gently, Itachi seals Sasuke with a kiss of the forehead. Sasuke doesn't know how to react, whether he should be surprised with his brother's sudden action, or hate him for doing such a thing.

Finally snapping out of his daze, Sasuke roughly shoved Itachi away from him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He shouted. "You can't just come up to me and do that after all that you've done!"

Sasuke was shaking slightly. He had mixed emotions on what his brother just did. _I hate him…I hate him for thinking he can just waltz up to me and…and do that! But…it kind of…kind of reminded me of the way he used to be…No I can't let him get to me. _"Chidori!" Sasuke charged at Itachi with full killing intent.

"Hmmm," he smirked as he watched his young brother come closer. When he was near enough he grabbed Sasuke's wrist, bringing him into a tight embrace.

Sasuke tried to break free, but no matter how hard he tried, Itachi had a tight grip around him. Suddenly, all feelings of hate disappear slowly as Sasuke gives into the embrace. Memories flash through from those happier days when they were family. Whether this moment was going to last one day, Sasuke decides to cherish it.

"Happy holidays, Otouto-san," whispered Itachi.

We're sorry that it's really late for Christmas lol. We hope you all enjoyed it! Oh, and by the way, if anyone gets confused, there is NO ItaSasu pairing in here.


End file.
